Adicto
by Luka-sama
Summary: Ichigo y Orihime vieron con terror como sus amigos entraban a la enfermeria sin notarlos, para luego comenzar a besarse desesperadamente.


_Bla bla bla Bleach no me pertenece bla bla bla final del manga._

 **Adicto**

Esto estaba mal.

Apretó con fuerza el puño que estaba sobre la pared, su otra mano estaba muy cómoda atrayendo el cuerpo de ella así mismo como para darle una nueva orden.

Muy mal.

La chica en cuestión no se quejaba de su forma demandante de tomar posesión de su boca, casi con hambre animal. El sabor de ella era a vainilla, suave pero con un sabor adictivo en sus labios, lo peor es que su forma de permitirle hacer lo que quisiera, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Estaba jodido, muy jodido.

Separo un poco sus labios para verla a los ojos, esta soltó un suspiro a su cara, que hizo que casi al instante volviera a estar sobre ella besándola.

Orihime estaba volviéndolo loco.

…

No es como si lo que estuviera pasando fuera completamente intencional, debía darle las gracias más que todo a su instinto y que siempre le hubiera ayudado.

La situación en la que se encontraban no había sido su culpa, bueno, puede que desde hace un mes cuando comenzó hacer más amigo de Orihime y comenzó a llamarla por su nombre (Pueden creer que llevaba años llamándola por el apellido) sus amigos comenzaran a molestarlo. Pero entre ellos no había más que una buena amistad, la chica era amable con él y solía ayudarle sin pedir nada a cambio. Él simplemente intentaba protegerla, pues su amiga en ocasiones era algo patosa, aunque sabía bien que de ser necesario, sería una guerrera al igual que todos sus demás amigos.

El caso es que no pasaba nada.

Aunque últimamente Rukia no dejaba de hacer insinuaciones que comenzaban a fastidiarle, generalmente Orihime se ponía algo incomoda y comenzaba alejarse cuando estaban a solas.

Era algo que le estaba fastidiando, pues la culpable era Rukia.

Intento detener sus burlas todo lo que pudo, pero cuando Renji se unió, comenzó a fastidiarse el doble. Así que un día al finalizar las clases, estaba por ir a reclamarles y darles una paliza de ser necesario. Curiosamente cuando entro a la enfermería, donde había creído ver a Rukia entrar, solo se topó con una Orihime con su brazo vendado en la cama al final.

Luego de preguntarle que le paso y que ella dijera algo sobre un accidente en física, ambos se sorprendieron cuando un sonido llego a sus oídos.

Un sonido muy extraño.

Orihime se puso de pie de inmediato, pero no dejo que se acercara mucho, la mantuvo detrás de él mientras se fijaban en la puerta. Una puerta que guiaba a un pequeño almacén de medicinas. Pero no había nada, luego un sonido más fuerte atrás de ellos, se había equivocado de dirección.

-Espera Renji-gruño Rukia luego de hacer un extraño sonido.

Ambos peli naranja entraron rápidamente en el almacén al ver la puerta abrirse. Gracias a la rendija de la puerta pudieron ver un poco, pero fue suficiente. Ambos rojos como un tomate, vieron como Renji colocaba a Rukia con descaro sobre una camilla, para besarla por el cuello. Los sonidos de su amiga, sin duda hicieron que ambos se quedaran congelados en su lugar. Al parecer estaban muy concentrados en ellos como para notar su energía espiritual.

-Renji-gimió Rukia mientras este colaba sus manos bajo su camisa.

Ichigo se hizo lentamente para atrás, sin querer ver nada más. Igualmente sabía que en esa situación no podrían salir vivos por la puerta, menos en ese momento. Pero ese almacén era demasiado pequeños para ellos.

"Que conveniente" pensó con fastidio.

Orihime al ver como la camisa de su amigo peli rojo desaparecía, supo que ya era tiempo de alejarse, lo hizo algo apresurada. Maldijo mentalmente al sentir que chocaba con el pecho de Ichigo. Pero no podía hacerse para adelante o vería nuevamente por la puerta. Volteo a ver sobre su hombro a su amigo, este parecía suplicarle con la mirada que se alejara, pero no podía.

Los sonidos cada vez eran más fuertes, sus rostros seguían rojos.

Ninguno creía que estuvieran a punto de presenciar, bueno, escuchar lo que pasaba entre sus amigos. ¿En qué momento habían avanzado tanto en su relación? Hasta hace una hora Renji y Rukia solo eran amigos, pero ahora…

-Rukia, eres hermosa-gruño Renji en voz algo alta, mientras la otra no dejaba de gemir.

Orihime quien se había dado vuelta para ver a Ichigo, puso sus manos en su rostro, eso había sido muy lindo de parte de Renji. En cambio Ichigo quería concentrarse en otra cosa, pero no podía, joder, Rukia hacia mucho escándalo. No es como si nunca hubiera visto porno, no fueron muchas veces, pero sus amigos lo habían convencido para algunas veces ver alguna película de esa clasificación. Además se había masturbado en ocasiones.

Tal vez se estaba excitando un poco, aunque al mismo tiempo le daba asco.

Vamos, Rukia era como su jodida hermana…y Renji era su amigo.

-Malditos pervertidos-gruño por bajo, para no ser escuchado y masacrado por ambos.

Una exclamación de horror y asombro, lo hizo bajar la vista.

La cara de Orihime no tenía descripción, pero era de un asombro inimaginable. Noto como ella tenía la vista baja, él algo inocente bajo la mirada, casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. En su lugar solamente se quedó sin aire y congelado como una piedra…literalmente. Digamos que su pequeño amigo (Las hormonas habían jugado en su contra) estaba algo despierto, golpeando en la pierna de Orihime.

"Que un rayo me mate y que la tierra me trague" pensó Ichigo muerto de la vergüenza.

Lo peor es que Orihime no dejaba de verlo, probablemente también medio sentirlo. Esta levanto el rostro para verlo incrédula, pero al parecer comprendía bien que estaba pasando. Puso una mano en su rostro rojo, totalmente rojo.

Mataría a Renji y a Rukia.

De lejos escucharon como Rukia gimió más alto aun, luego todo quedo en silencio. Escucho una risa divertida de Renji antes que un golpe sordo sonara. Luego unos pasos alejándose.

Libres.

Pero al intentar abrir la puerta del almacén.

Joder la ironía de la vida, conocida como una gran perra.

Cerrada.

Cerrada.

Jodidamente cerrada.

La persona con menos suerte en este mundo…Ichigo Kurosaki. No solo encerrado con una amiga en un almacén, luego de haber escuchado a sus mejores amigos teniendo sexo, sino que tenía una jodida erección que….sorpresa…su amiga había notado de mala manera.

-Puta puerta de mierda-gruño desesperado por salir.

Estaba tan desesperado, que actuaba como un idiota, tanto que parecía olvidar sus poderes y su usual fuerza. Pero es que ahora no estaba pensando exactamente con la cabeza, al menos no sobre su cuello.

-Espera Ichigo-aconsejo Orihime que estaba entre la puerta y el chico.

Pero como si aún no pudiera tener más mala suerte (o buena dependiendo quien viera la situación), su amiga intentando impedir que abriera la puerta, él algo estúpido y desesperado…bueno, al final habían terminado en el suelo, en una extraña posición. La chica estaba sentada y él apenas si pudo apoyarse bien en una pared, pero su cara, esa parte de su cuerpo que no pudo reaccionar bien, estaba sobre los (enorme) pechos de la chica.

Toda su vida evitando esta clase de situaciones comprometedoras, estaban jugando en su contra.

Se levantó un poco después de lo que debía, para verla roja como un tomate.

-Lo siento mucho Orihime, esto…esto no está muy bien que digamos-dijo nervioso.

Ella solo asintió sin saber qué hacer.

Esta situación sobrepasaba los límites de lo que ella podía controlar.

-Tranquilo Ichigo-kun…eso…eso le pasaría a cualquier chico, según me dijo Tatsuki-comento está viendo a otro lado abochornada.

Él no hablaba de "eso", pero al bajar la vista, descubrió que efectivamente, algo había crecido aún más.

No podía estar peor.

Quiso golpear su cara contra la pared, pero en lugar de eso termino con la cara apoyada en el hombro de la chica, quien salto por sorpresa. No había una razón en particular, solamente quería poner su rostro en algún lugar que ella no viera su cara. Dado la cantidad de espacio, esta era la única opción que su inútil celebro pudo procesar rápidamente.

Tal vez no fue la mejor.

La chica olía bien, lo había notado en anteriores ocasiones cuando la había ayudado y sus cuerpos estaban cercas, era como un olor a fresas y flores. Pero en este lugar tan estrecho, con la cercanía de sus cuerpos, y un serio problema entre sus piernas.

Tenía que salir ahora de ahí.

Uno de sus más grandes fuertes, era su instinto, desarrollado luego de innumerables batallas. Ese instinto donde tu cuerpo se mueve antes que tu cerebro reaccione, pues esos segundos pueden significar la vida o la muerte, más para un usuario de espada.

Pero en esa situación.

Era más peligrosa.

-¿Ichigo-kun?-llamo la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Alzo el rostro demasiado brusco y algo desorientado, pero cuando el rostro de Orihime a pocos centímetros, se sumó a toda la lista de cosas que lo rodeaban en ese momento.

Pues mando toda cordura a la mierda.

…

No sabía que había pensado al besar a la chica, tal vez que eso estaba mal, que no fuera estúpido en arruinar su amistad. Pero sobre todo, en lo bien que olía, luego al besarla, supo que ese sabor jamás lo abandonaría en su vida. La chica lucia tan pequeña entre sus brazos, indefensa y tan dispuesta a lo que él quisiera. Era un maldito bastardo, pero escucharla gemir cuando la sentó entre sus piernas, rosando peligrosamente esa parte de la anatomía de ambos.

Era demasiado para un primer beso.

Pero las hormonas decían, jodete cerebro.

Pudo haber pasado bien un minuto, a una hora…ninguno parecía consiente de que pasaba.

Orihime gruño alto cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello, succionándolo y jugando con su lengua. Curiosamente lejos de parecerle incómodo y algo asqueroso como con Rukia (Era su como una de sus hermanas, joder), este sonido era algo deleitable, que lo inducia a continuar.

Separo su cara del cuello de ella, sin dejar de sujetar su cintura pegándola a él.

Los ojos de la chica, brillantes con la ternura que solían tener, pero algo más oscuros, que lo invitaban a perderse entre los placeres carnales…le hicieron sentir la necesidad de quitarle toda la ropa en ese instante. Pero no lo hizo, por qué no solo vio eso, también vio la amabilidad de la chica, su alegría, la buena persona que era.

No merecía que él se aprovechara de la situación.

Unos pasos lejanos les hizo quedarse congelados en su lugar.

-¿Orihime dónde estás?-era la voz de Tatsuki.

Con una rapidez inhumana, ambos se pusieron de pie y con una fuerte patada Ichigo abrió la puerta. Orihime salió del almacén y Ichigo cerro con rapidez.

-Tatsuki-chan-dijo Orihime con una enorme sonrisa, antes de arrastrarla por los pasillos.

Esta no le dio tiempo para verla detenidamente, o notaria su rostro rojo, sus labios hinchados y unas extrañas marcas en su cuello.

Minutos después Ichigo salió con temor del lugar, notando con alivio que su pequeño amigo volvió a dormir, pues el susto lo había congelado. De todos sus amigos, Tatsuki, lo despellejaría vivo al saber que había hecho con Orihime.

Caminando en dirección a su hogar, pues al ver su teléfono noto como había pasado casi una hora de la salida de clases, se dispuso enviarle un mensaje a Orihime. Pero no se le ocurría nada. Lo correcto sería enviarle una disculpa y perdón por lo ocurrido, pues había hecho algo incorrecto, eran solo amigos y no quería perderla. Pero la idea de que lo que paso en ese lugar, no volviera a repetirse, le era incomoda.

Orihime era bonita, siempre lo supo. Era alguien amable, buena persona, algo extraña, pero una gran amiga. Su forma de preparar comida le asustaba, le daba risa que en ocasiones fuera inocente pero a la vez tan madura. Su sonrisa era algo muy hermoso de ver y…

Detuvo sus pasos negando con la cabeza.

Orihime no le gustaba, bueno, ya no estaba seguro.

¿Quería volver a besarla?

Sí.

¿Quería lastimarla?

No, mataría a quien lo intentara.

¿Qué sentía por ella?

…

No estaba seguro.

Suspiro tomando el teléfono y escribiendo rápidamente un mensaje.

 _¿Tienes planes para el domingo? Vamos al parque a comer un helado._

 _Ichigo_

Esperaba no se negara, aunque estaba en todo su derecho.

Puede que no supiera que sentía por ella exactamente, pero de algo si estaba seguro, el calor de la chica al estar a su lado, era algo que no quería dejar de sentir. Tampoco el sabor de sus labios.

Aun así se preguntó por qué se puso ridículamente feliz, con solo que la chica le mandara una respuesta afirmativa. Pues la idea de dar un paseo ambos solos y reír un rato, parecía algo incluso mejor de lo ocurrido minutos anteriores.

Joder.

Tal vez si le gustaba (mucho) Orihime.

 **Fin**

 _Quería escribir algo zukulento. Pero al final no hice nada Xd_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
